Lady Luck's Little Games
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: JoshuaxNatasha. They met five years ago in a wager that brought them together. But Lady Luck never stops playing her games of fate. Now Grado's been ripped up by a bad quake and Natasha's prepared to throw her life away. But Joshua's not about to let her.


_**Lady Luck's Little Games**_

_A JoshuaxNatasha oneshot_

Five years...five years of nothing but peace and perfect happiness. Joshua, the Tempest King of Jehenna, had to thank his lucky stars he had lost his little wager in Grado against Natasha. It was thanks to this loss he had become the luckiest man alive. He had everything he could possibly ask for: a throne for a kingdom he ruled righteously, people who adored him as their king, a solid relationship with Renais, Frelia and Rausten...

and best of all, a beautiful wife who bore him a son that mirrored his image. Joshua loved his family with a great passion. He considered himself a family man before a king. Natasha and Jordan meant the world and beyond to him.

But Lady Luck never stops playing her little fickle games of fate.

"My king, I bring urgent news from Grado."

A messenger arrived in the throne room. Joshua stiffened when he heard the words "urgent" and "Grado".

Natasha's eyed flickered with concern for her former home country. Before Joshua could even reach for the official report, Natasha got off the throne next to him and took it right away. She unfolded the report and read it, her blue eyes filling with fear and concern.

"Joshua...the lower half of Grado..." the priestess's lower lip trembled. Joshua braced himself for the news, knowing it had to be bad.

"It's been destroyed!!" Natasha suddenly burst into tears.

The messenger spoke up. "Renais, Frelia and Rausten have already sent aid for the people there. They are evacuating as many citizens as they can find. Renais has asked Jehenna to lend her aid and support for the good of the citizenry and the lives of the innocent."

"King Ephraim...as righteous as ever," Joshua muttered. He raised his eyes and nodded. "I shall prepare a unit of soldiers and healers as soon as possible. Return to your duties."

"Yes, my king." The messenger bowed and left the throne room.

Now alone, Joshua rose from his throne and went to his wife. Natasha was breaking down and buried her face in his shoulder before he even had time to blink. Without hesitating, he wrapped his arms around her.

What else could he do?

"I...I must go to them..." Joshua felt his heart freeze at that comment, but Natasha went on. "They are still my people by blood and with my powers as a bishop..."

"No."

Natasha raised her eyes at the swordsmaster. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was going to send a whole unit people to help...including healers...but not her?

"I can't put you at risk, Natasha. You're a queen now. And my wife," Joshua added.

"But..." Natasha was at a loss for words. He was sending others to risk themselves for Grado. The priestess knew there were still those who held Grado in contempt for the War of the Stones. She was the only possible one from Jehenna who would go help Grado willingly. She had to go! Even if it meant sacrificing herself! Those were the vows she took when she became a cleric. Not going would mean she would break those vows.

"Joshua...I have to go. I..."

"You serve the people. Yeah, you said that five years ago when I asked if I could make you happy. But the thing is you haven't served anyone since you married me. It's been just the opposite. People have served you because you're a queen now. You can't go and throw your life away."

"Joshua!" Natasha pulled away from him and stared at him defiantly. "Haven't I told you I don't care what happens to me? If I knew I could save even just a few people's lives, even if it means dying, I would!"

Joshua was feeling his patience wear out. He had always considered himself a very calm man who never let his anger get the better of him. But Natasha was making him frustrated beyond his limits. He took a deep breath, prayed to his mother's soul for help and faced his wife once again.

"So you're willing to die and leave your position as queen behind forever? You're willing to leave behind the people you love and cherish? You're so willing to die..."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jordan's voice wailed from behind them. The four year old ran over as fast as his little legs could carry him. Natasha could slowly feel her determination slipping as she watched her son waddle over. Joshua picked him up and ruffled his hair.

"You'd leave me to raise our son alone...?"

That did it for Natasha. She burst into a flood of fresh tears and looked away.

"Mommy, no crying!" Jordan wailed. "Daddy, why is Mommy crying?"

"Mommy's just upset because she remembers who's really important to her. Here, go give Mommy a hug, kiddo." Joshua set his son down and watched him waddle over to Natasha and throw his small arms around her legs.

"Things...are different now. Dying means you'd make me a widow and leave behind a child you'll never see grow up."

Joshua's words were like knives thrown in Natasha's heart. Why did being protected have to feel so wrong? She loved everything she had. Her king husband, her cute son, the desert people who loved her despite her roots. Life became so simple.

Maybe that was the problem. She wasn't used to simpleness.

Before she could stop herself, Natasha said, "You can remarry."

The room instantly got quiet. The priestess immediately regretted her words. She didn't want her husband in the arms of another woman! Or her son to be raised by a stranger! How could she have said something so stupid?!

Joshua stared at his wife. His mind was spiraling out of control. He thought...didn't she love him?? Or was he duped?

He turned around and left the throne room. Even though Natasha called out to him, he just ignored her and slammed the big doors shut.

Jordan looked from where his father had left to his mother's face. Natasha's eyes were shut and her lips were moving.

"Mommy?" the little boy asked in a small voice.

"...Mommy said something terrible, sweetie..." Natasha whispered. "Now she needs to set things right."

"Mommy, you need to make Daddy happy," Jordan said, his facial expression set in a pout.

"You're right...go on and play, Jordan. Go find one of your friends." Natasha gave him a small push towards the doors that led outside. When her little boy was out of sight, Natasha took a deep breath and followed the path Joshua took to leave.

How would she set things right now? Natasha wanted to go to Grado's aid, but she didn't want to hurt her husband or son. Joshua was right; things _were _different now. Before she met Joshua, she had nothing to lose by dying. Now she had everything to lose if she died.

_"Latona help me, for I am lost. Do I turn my back on my former homeland or my family?" _Natasha thought.

There was no answer to her thoughts. Natasha never felt so torn in half before. She wished she could go and stay at the same time.

A loud noise came from the room to her left. Natasha saw that it was the meeting room and she realized Joshua must be calling the captains and leaders in a meeting to decide what to do about Grado. She hurried to the doors and burst inside. "Joshua!!"

Joshua looked up, his red eyes hardened and frightening. Natasha almost recoiled back out the door but she steeled her nerves and stepped forward. "Please, please forgive me, Joshua. I wasn't thinking. I..."

"You're right. You weren't thinking at all. How could you ever tell me I should go remarry someone else? Why, Natasha?" Joshua asked.

"Listen to me, please!" Natasha begged. "I love you more than anything, Joshua. But Grado is where I was born! I was raised there. I served the people there. I put so much of my life there. I can't just walk away from it. I joined Princess Eirika and Prince Ephraim five years ago because I was hoping they could set Grado back on the right path for Prince Lyon. Please consider my feelings too! If it were Jehenna in danger, you would rush in too, wouldn't you??"

Joshua didn't respond. In his heart, he knew Natasha was probably right. He felt bad for not considering Natasha's feelings for her former homeland, but he loved her so much...too much to place her in Lady Luck's hands. The risk was too high.

Instead of gambling, Joshua decided to take a chance of a compromise.

"I'll make you a deal, Natasha."

"Huh?" Natasha raised her eyes.

"You will take command of the healing unit I'm sending to Grado. I'll have a horse ready for you and you will go out on the field. But..." Joshua narrowed his eyes. "Promise me, Natasha. _Don't go rushing where you'll see danger."_

"You mean this?" Natasha couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm going with you, too. I'm going to serve as the leader of all the units and keep an eye out for you. So..."

"We're not going to gamble each other's lives..." Natasha smiled. "If you get hurt, I'll be the first to heal you."

"And if you get into any danger, I'll be the first to save you." Joshua was finally smiling again. Their love stayed true to the challenge that posed a threat and Joshua was relieved it had. When it came to his family, Joshua never let Lady Luck tempt him. Natasha was the only Lady Luck he needed and he'd never gamble her.

Grado was less fortunate, but Natasha felt very fortunate to be away from Grado when the disaster occured. If she wasn't in Jehenna, she might not have survived the catastrophe. In a way, Joshua had already saved her five years ago.

Their wager was blessed. Natasha suspected Lady Luck wasn't the only one who smiled upon them on that fateful day of meeting. She prayed that Latona would continue to bless her and Joshua to help Grado and return home in one piece.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**I've had this oneshot written for a year, but it had no ending. I finally got around to finishing it and BOY am I glad. **

**I adore JoshuaxNatasha. I can't see either of them with anyone else. I think they are definitely the luckiest couple in the whole world of Fire Emblem. **

**Hope you enjoyed this. :D Remember to review. Critism encouraged, flames discouraged.**

**-Moonlit Assassin**


End file.
